History Repeats Itself
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Or does it? After everything that's happened, Cody goes past his breaking point... can anyone help him? (Set from mid to late 2015)
1. Still Lingering?

_**8/4/15, taping for 8/6/15 episode of WWE SmackDown…**_

 _In Sacramento_ , _Amanda was reading over the script for the commentary segment she had during Stardust vs Zack Ryder._

" _He may have made the galaxy his home but I'll pull Stardust back down to Earth…" Amanda said quietly, setting the script down. "They should have a part tonight where Cody removes the contacts and paint and ditches Stardust completely." She muttered, unaware that Cody was in the doorway._

" _Oh really now? What, the same as how you think I ditched you for no reason?!"_ _Cody responded._

" _The walls have ears… yeah, I know you're growing frustrated with playing an alter ego brother to Goldust. And it doesn't feel right for you to verbally attack me, Cody." Amanda replied after turning around, Balor Club tank top tied at the back._

" _No, it doesn't… and you know why we split, whether it was dead right or dead wrong. But it is frustrating… instead of having my own character, I'm a half copy of another one's fame!" Cody responded_.

" _Beats being the eternally young kid member of The Shield. I thought after suggesting the split of the group, I'd feel free again." Amanda muttered, Cody turning startled and Amanda looking back at him. "And let's face it, you wouldn't have stuck around if we had kids because you didn't want to." She said, Cody turning infuriated._

" _You want to go there, do you?! Maybe I would have stuck around if you'd taken care of yourself, or even looked at treatments! But no, you just cried it out and gave up, and you say that I didn't care?!" Cody shouted in response._

" _I did look into the treatments, you jackass! You know what happened when I tried one?! It caused my system to go haywire! Oh wait, you probably don't remember that because you were dick deep in Brandi while I was in the hospital!" Amanda yelled, Cody backhanding her._

 _Cody went for another blow to Amanda's face when he was grabbed from behind and tossed into the wall by Finn, who was absolutely furious at Cody putting his hands on Amanda._

" _What was that, 'unfinished business' to handle?! How about you handle it with me, hey?! Go on, give me a good punch, I dare you to fucking try!" Finn growled, opening his arms out in a 'vulnerable' motion but also in such a way that his limb spread put cover in front of Amanda._

 _Cody stormed out, slamming the door and Finn turned to Amanda. His hands cradled her face, seeing that Cody had hit the left side of her mouth._

" _No limits or respect, that man." Finn muttered as he examined the bruising jawline._

" _I miss the Cody that I grew up with." Amanda said quietly as Finn checked for blood where her tooth no longer was, finding none and grabbing a gel pack from the fridge. He pressed it to Amanda's jaw with his right hand, his left hand on the back of her head and fingers running through her tousled chestnut locks to massage the scalp._

 _But the Cody she knew was_ _long gone._

" _I'm surprised you're out here after last night's accident but why bring Finn with you, Mandy?" Michael Cole asked as Finn was staying close to Amanda, his right arm around her._

" _There was a bit of a fight earlier and I'm out here to prevent more." Finn explained as Amanda wasn't talking too much… the bruise on her jaw was hidden by concealer but her jaw and mouth still stung from Cody hitting her._

 _It wasn't long before Zack had control of this match but as usual, Cody reversed it… and won before turning his attention to a microphone and rambling about Stephen, who he was truly convinced was Arrow._

" _It's like the stars have aligned all the way from Diablo Canyon, Colorado to the 5th Dimension!" Cody continued… before noticing Amanda and Finn. "Oh look… our Demon King and his Mistress in their human forms tonight!" He called out louder, Amanda turning to Finn._

" _Where are they going with this storyline again?" Amanda whispered._

" _Damned if I know, I lost track of it when he started attacking Neville." Finn responded in the same quiet tone as Cody stayed in character._

 _But he couldn't help but feel angry at them…_

 **Present time,** _ **NXT TakeOver Respect…**_

Cody couldn't look at them as Finn and Amanda hugged and he spun her around, the small brunette squealing in delight before Finn stopped and lowered Amanda to the mat.

' _You only got it because of her!'_ Cody thought bitterly before feeling Brandi's right hand rest on his back and turning to her, Brandi jumping back a bit… and Cody calming down. "Sorry, babe." He said.

"Too much tonight?" Brandi asked quietly, Cody nodding as they hugged and kissed.

Amanda and Finn were still holding each other and his right hand rested on her lower back, kissing her on the top of her head as Joe and Dustin got the trophy out of the ring.

"Tension's suffocating… let's go." Finn whispered, leading Amanda out of the ring and pulling the middle rope up before the two headed up the ramp… and neither of them not bothering to look back at Cody, who turned angry again.

' _Who do you think you are, you really think you're in control?!'_ Cody thought bitterly.

In the locker room as Finn was pulling his clothes on after he had gotten cleaned off, he noticed Amanda looking at the trophy… and pulled her into his lap, Amanda smiling slightly.

"That's better… Dusty wouldn't want you to be sad, love. Neither would Roddy." Finn responded as Amanda rested her head on his left shoulder.

"This tournament took too much out of us… losing Dusty as well as Roddy did too because for as long as I can remember, they were there. But the American Dream and Hot Rod, they're never truly gone… their spirits still live on." Amanda replied as she felt Finn's arms completely wrap around her.

Stepping back from the cracked open door, Cody left to try to calm down.

But it wasn't working.


	2. Or Changed Completely?

_**11/7/12, NXT Taping…**_

" _Hello?" Baron called out, having heard some sniffling in a darkened hallway. The small figure looked up and through the dark, Baron saw Amanda's hazel eyes and walked to her, sitting down. "What happened, Mandy? You and Cody break up?" He asked._

 _Amanda nodded, brushing her tears away._

" _I'm an idiot… I thought he was a good guy but… Layla was right, Cody's a serial cheater. When I called him out on it, he tried to make it my fault and drag my friendship with Seth into it as well." Amanda responded, Baron wrapping his right arm around her in a comforting manner. "Am I too close to him? We've been told that we're more like siblings… I guess I should've learned after what happened with Randy." She said, Baron stopping her there because as far as he knew, Cody wasn't physically abusive._

" _Don't compare the two in that aspect… I used to watch Raw in 2006 and 2007, I saw how Randy was." Baron replied, remembering how Amanda would try to pull her arm out of Randy's grip and he would drag her closer to him._

" _John gave him hell after he saw bruises on my arms one night." Amanda said._

" _I expect so. We're like your brothers but he's the real brother, kiddo." Baron responded._

" _Yeah… no matter how old I get, he'll still see that little kid climbing up trees." Amanda said quietly, letting out a slightly crooked smile._

" _Aw, see? There's a smile. Come on, kiddo." Baron replied, picking Amanda up into his arms before standing up and taking her down the hallway._

" _I lost track of how long I've been in that hallway…" Amanda whispered sleepily as she leaned against him._

 _Baron knocked on the door to The Shield's locker room and the door opened, him handing Amanda to Seth._

" _They broke up, didn't they?" Seth asked, Baron nodding._

" _Please keep a close eye on her for a while… we all need to." Baron responded before kissing Amanda on the top of her head and leaving, Seth closing the door and sitting down._

 _Amanda was now in his lap as he held her, leaning against him._

 _The two talked for a while before she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion after using one of her Neutrogena makeup remover wipes to remove the smeared makeup… Dean and Roman walked in and immediately, they knew._

" _That little cheating fucker!" Roman growled lowly._

" _I'm pissed too, Roman, but we need to get her on back to the hotel now." Seth responded quietly, holding onto the still sleeping Amanda as he stood up and followed Roman and Dean after they had grabbed everything._

 _In their room the next morning, Amanda opened her eyes and looked around… until she realised she was in Seth's arms and he brushed her hair back._

" _It's alright, Mandy. You're safe here, no one's gonna hurt you anymore." Seth whispered, Amanda settling herself back to his side and her head resting on his torso._

 _His heart beating under her left ear, Amanda was lulled back to sleep and Seth watched her as he lightly stroked her hair before he ran his right hand along her side._

' _I'll make damn sure of it… no matter what.' Seth thought as he kissed Amanda on the top of her head before closing his eyes and settled into sleep…_

 **Present time…**

Finn opened his eyes at a little after 4 in the morning after feeling Amanda move closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame… and feeling her slender fingers on her hands pull at the hem of his shirt to try to pull it up as Amanda opened her eyes halfway, her mouth trailing kisses up and down Finn's neck.

"Mandy…" Finn responded quietly, letting out a low growl as his pajama pants started to tighten… before he pulled his shirt up, sat up and pulled her on top of him.

Finn reached down and pulled her cami off before pulling her hair out of its ponytail and kissing her on her sternum hard enough to leave a bruise before lightly biting her on the crook of her neck… but looking at her hazel eyes made him realise that they were glassy.

Finn then realised that she had been drugged and he stopped, lightly shaking her instead.

"Something wrong, Finn?" Amanda asked, her voice slurred as Finn helped her sit back down before grabbing the white cami and tugging it over Amanda's head to redress her before he cradled her face in his hands.

"Talk to me, lass, do you remember drinking anything weird?" Finn responded, knowing she wouldn't willingly take drugs.

"Just some mineral water… tasted a bit off but I was thirsty so I finished it." Amanda explained, Finn feeling regretful that he had pulled her on top of him without thinking straight… and going to the drawer under the Tv, remembering that Aestrid and Nathan had left Narcan around after the last time.

Finn grabbed it and stuck it into Amanda's upper right arm before pressing the button, Amanda feeling a slight jolt that she knew was her regaining her senses.

"Thanks for that… damn, I feel like I was on a rollercoaster." Amanda replied as they hugged after Finn threw the empty dispenser away and Finn helped Amanda lie down on her left side before both heard footsteps and Finn looked up to see Shinsuke Nakamura.

"Kanojo wa daijōbudesuka?" Shinsuke asked after seeing Amanda.

"Kanojo wa kusuri o nonda." Finn answered, Shinsuke turning worried. "Kanojo wa daijōbudarou." He added, Shinsuke nodding after seeing the empty Narcan dispenser.

When Amanda woke up at around 11 in the morning, she carefully sat up with Finn's help as he grabbed the now empty small trashcan and held Amanda's hair back as she threw up… when it was over, he stood up and rinsed the trashcan out before returning to Amanda with a damp washcloth and putting it on the back of her neck after she rearranged her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I feel like hell…" Amanda said quietly as Finn grabbed a bottle of water and opened it before handing it to her.

"It ain't your fault, Darlin'. Someone clearly had bad intentions last night." Finn replied as Amanda slowly drank the water until the bottle was empty, Amanda setting the bottle aside and leaning against him.

"Still, it's damn wrong to go drugging someone." Amanda responded, resting her head on his left shoulder after Finn had grabbed his leather jacket and put it on her.

And he had a bad feeling on just who had drugged her.


End file.
